


don't forget, i'm on your side

by candy_bong



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, Mercenaries, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_bong/pseuds/candy_bong
Summary: Minki waits for him on the other side of the Force.
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	don't forget, i'm on your side

**Author's Note:**

> For maximum effect, listen to Overcome, Polaris and Universe while you read this fic! 
> 
> Title is from NU'EST's "Overcome".

Minki waits for him, unsure if he’ll ever return. Minki waits for him, even though his hope dies a little more every day. Minki waits for him, knowing that his wait might be fruitless. Minki waits for him, on the other side of The Force, without fail, hoping for Jonghyun to return.

“Minki…” Minhyun calls out to him, he doesn’t need to turn around to see the disappointment on the other man’s face, he can hear it in the tone of his voice, laced with sympathy, “come back inside, Minki.”

The space station is cold, it’s all been cold ever since Jonghyun left, and Minki feels the chill in his bones more now, despite standing in front of a radiator. He silently takes the roll offered by Dongho, chews on it as his friends and teammates look at him; if only the Force would give him a sign, tell him if Jonghyun still exists in this universe.

A continuous beeping on their communications devices breaks the silence amongst them, “A new mission?” questions Aaron, fishing his device out to check it.

“Find the shipment…blah blah…minimize civilian injury…exterminate the dark force users?” Disbelief coloured Dongho’s voice, he looked up at everyone, a frown on his face mirroring everyone’s facial expressions.

“Do we look like the fuckin’ Jedi to them?” Minki spat out, his free hand reaching down to grip the lightsaber hanging from his belt, “We’re not some task force to do their dirty work.”

Minhyun nodded at that, as Aaron deadpanned, “We should be paid more.”

The second their starship touched the ground, Minki felt a tremor in the Force. It was one he hadn’t felt in a while, but the instant he felt it, he paused in his actions of taking his seatbelt off.

“Stop.”

The team looked at Minki, looked at each other, waiting for an explanation from him.

“He’s here.”

Dongho grabbed his rifle from the weapons rack, handing a sniper gun to Minhyun, “We have a job to do.”

Minki stared at him wordlessly, his hand gripping his saber again, how was this planet colder than the space station? Did he imagine the tremor he felt? How did it disappear again? His teammates looked at him again, the same sympathy in their eyes… If only he could bring Jonghyun back, everything would be okay, like it used to be. They’d all be smiling, laughing, eating together, enjoying themselves. Minki wasn’t a renegade but he wasn’t a paragon either. How did he let Jonghyun fall then? How could he? He wished so desperately, every single day, that Jonghyun would appear in front of him, so he could fall at his feet, beg for his forgiveness, for letting him fall into the temptations of the dark side. The line they walked ever since they left the Jedi Order was a thin one, Minki knew this, yet he failed to hold Jonghyun’s hand as the latter slipped off the course, and fell into the abyss.

The former Jedi knight sighed heavily, and grabbed a rifle from the weapons rack, following the others off of the starship, while fidgeting with his one-eyed visor, switching to thermal vision, as the suns set. They spotted the thieves pretty quickly, surrounding the shipment, in a protective formation. Dongho sent them all out in different directions, ready to take at least two of the thugs on at the same time. There was probably a small army of mercs waiting for them, but that didn’t bother them much; at this point, they were used to being jumped by multiple people at the same time, it felt like routine, like a mission would not be complete without them getting jumped by a minimum of fifteen people per person.

As soon as they had dispatched the mercs on duty around the shipment, Aaron and Dongho stood on guard, Minhyun was perched on an elevated platform, as Minki used his blue lightsaber to cut through the protective layering around the shipment box, which washed the area in blue light. He would’ve finished his job without a hitch, if it weren’t for a certain person stepping out of the surrounding shadows, the lightsaber in his hand glowing a bright purple, lighting up the rest of the dark storage area. Minki’s breath hitched, his throat felt like it was suddenly full of thorns. He turned around to find Aaron and Dongho having their guns trained on the hooded figure in front of them, Minhyun definitely had his gun aimed right at him as well.

“Jonghyun…” Minki whispered, just loud enough for Dongho and Aaron to falter in their positions for a brief millisecond. They stood down as the purple lightsaber was switched off, at the exact moment Minki put his hand on Dongho’s shoulder, “Jonghyun…please…come back.” Minhyun heard his words through his ear piece, yet he still had him in his scope sight.

Jonghyun took off his hood, revealing a tear-stricken face, “Minki.”

Against his own and his friends’ better judgement, Minki rushed forward to hug Jonghyun, the latter’s arms came up almost instantly to wrap around Minki. It was exactly at this moment that Minki realised that Jonghyun had closed himself off from the Force for all this time, that’s why Minki couldn’t find him despite searching for days on end, however, he couldn’t feel any dark energy flowing within Jonghyun, but he could feel everything else, including Jonghyun’s disappointment in himself, his sadness, his guilt…

“I’m sorry, Minki. For everything I put you through.”

Their friends surrounded the two of them, putting their hands on Jonghyun’s back, as he looked at them through bleary eyes.

“I’m sorry, everyone,” he amended his previous statement, drawing a laugh from Dongho who clapped him on his back, before joining in on Minki and Jonghyun’s hug, making Aaron and Minhyun join in too.

Minki had waited for him, sure that he would return. Minki had waited for him, even though his hope died a little more every day. Minki had waited for him, knowing that his wait would not be fruitless. Minki had waited for him, on the thin line of The Force, without fail, knowing that Jonghyun would return.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's my first fic for the NU'EST fandom, be kind to me~


End file.
